


End Of Watch

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Rhodey gives Tony his official End Of Watch call.If you don't know what an end of watch call is, you could google it. It's a call that goes out on the radio after a police officer dies and it's heart breaking. It gives them permission to rest.
Relationships: Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Rhodey Stark & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 28
Kudos: 139
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	End Of Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and happy Sunday!
> 
> I can't believe we made it to November! I've been working on these posts since September and it has been a whirlwind of wanting to give up, and celebrating finishing prompt after prompt.
> 
> A few things: 
> 
> This is a series of comfort fics and they are not always connected in fact most aren't. If they are connected then I will add them as chapters in a short story form. It's a mixture of different relationships and friendships and comfort. I hope you love them!
> 
> ALSO NOT ALL WILL BE THIS SAD. PROMISE!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I constantly throw myself into situations that make me anxious. I can't help it. I have to see how far I can push myself before I break down completely. ;)

Rhodey sat on the grass as the chilly wind blew all around him. He shivered and pulled his coat tighter to his body to try and seal in his warmth. He came here often because he would never want Tony to be lonely; the problem with that? Who would rescue Rhodey from this overwhelming all consuming feeling of loneliness?

“Tones? You remember that time when I got in over my head in college and you bailed me out? You didn’t hesitate to take the attention off of me and shift it onto yourself. Rescued me before we were even really friends. You were just my annoying roommate at that point. That was a turning point in our friendship. I decided right then and there that I was going to be your friend for life.” Rhodey laughed as he brushed a tear off his cheek.

_ “Mr. Rhodes. It would appear that it is your turn to make your presentation.” Professor Kyles stood in front of the class and it was as if he knew that Rhodey hadn’t had the time to prepare because Rhodey had been overwhelmed with another project and forgotten about this presentation today. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get out of this now and get a chance to do this presentation at another time. This professor was not big on second chances. _

_ “Oh. Right. Thanks.” Rhodey glanced around the room and stood up on wobbly legs. _

_ “ACTUALLY, I THINK I’LL GO FIRST.” Tony, his roommate stood up and winked at him before walking down the room and taking a seat on the professor’s desk. _

_ “Mr. Stark. I don’t believe you’re on the schedule today. You have a slot next week.” Mr. Kyles informed him. _

_ “Well I’m already here so James and I can just switch.” Tony shrugged before launching into his presentation on childhood trauma. Rhodey knew Tony didn’t like that he had been forced to take a psychology class but he seemed to be 100% confident in the topic and even the professor looked impressed as he spoke. _

_ Rhodey breathed a sigh of relief. _

_ Later as he gathered up his things, “Hey, Tony! Want to go grab lunch before our next class?” _

_ “You want to get lunch?” Tony asked and Rhodey didn’t miss the way he tried to hide the excitement at this idea. _

_ “Yeah. My treat since you rescued me.” Rhodey pulled open the door to head toward the cafeteria confident that Tony would follow behind. _

_ “You don’t have to be my friend because of that.” Tony told him falling in step beside him. _

_ “Oh. I’m not. I just want lunch.” Rhodey knew though—He knew that he had made a lifelong friend at this moment. He also knew that if it was within his power that he would never let anyone hurt Tony Stark. _

~

“I messed up. I told myself that I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you. Dammit, Tones. It should have been me. We had the same damn suit. It should have been me. You know why? Morgan is growing up without you. Pepper has this look like she lost the best thing that ever happened to her, and Peter…Don’t even get me started on Peter. He blames himself. I have to go drag him out of bed most days and drive him to school and if I’m out of town then Happy goes. You want to know who the biggest mess of all is? Me. I lost my lifelong friend before I was ready for that to be a thing.” Rhodey’s phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket seeing May’s contact information pop up.

“He’s having a bad day?”

“The school called and said he didn’t show up. I woke him up before work. I can’t reach Happy. I’m sorry. I know it isn’t your day but—“ May rambled.

“I’ve got it. I’ll go check on the kid.” Rhodey promised before ending the call, “Hear that, Tones? I’ve gotta go check on your kid. He misses you. We all do. But hey—Who would have thought that the guy who pissed in his super suit would be the one to make the sacrifice play and rescue the whole world? I’ll see you this time next week. Don’t be late.” Rhodey tossed over his shoulder as he walked back toward his car from the cemetery. 

~

“Peter Benjamin Parker!” Rhodey yelled coming into the apartment, “You know that Wednesday is the one day I need you to get out of bed on time so that I can have some time for myself.”

Rhodey walked into Peter’s room and found him sitting on the floor holding his phone. He even had his backpack on so Rhodey was aware that he had at least attempted to get ready for school. He was also crying silently. 

Rhodey felt his anger dissipate, “Okay, Kid. Let’s talk it out.”

Peter glanced at him and passed him the phone. 

Rhodey glanced at the message on the screen and noticed it was from Tony from the time after Peter had crashed his plane and they had started to hang out more.

  
  


“Just wanted to let you know I saw your text this morning and had to rush to a meeting. Pepper made me so blame her for the late reply. Are you healed up from your injury? Super Spidey powers do the job? No need to thank me, Kiddo. I’ll always come for you. Can’t pass up a chance to rescue my favorite friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.” Rhodey felt his own eyes well with tears and put the phone down, “Dammit.”

“That’s a bad language word.” Peter mumbled.

“Thank you, Cap.” Rhodey teased wiping tears off his own face, “This is your fault. I was fine.”

“No. You weren’t. No one is fine.” Peter laid his head against Rhodey’s shoulder, “I miss him.”

“Me too, Kid. Me too.” Rhodey laid his head against Peter’s that was resting on his shoulder.

“Now’s who's going to rescue me when I go back to Spider-Manning?” Peter asked softly.

“My vote? Morgan. It’s fine. We’ll get her in a suit. It’ll be good.” Rhodey teased.

Peter laughed and Rhodey smiled because he was hoping for that reaction.

“Come on. I’ll drive you to school. We can stop at Starbucks on the way.” Rhodey pulled Peter up onto his feet.

“Uncle Rhodey, can I come with you next week?” Peter asked casually while in the drive-thru.

“Come where?” Rhodey asked because he hadn’t told where he went on Wednesdays.

“To see dad.” Peter took a sip of his drink.

Rhodey cleared his throat, “Yep. I think we can make that work.”

“Cool. I want to tell him about the grade I got on that test last week.”

~

A week later*

Rhodey waited for Peter to finish talking to Tony and then he hugged the kid, “Head back to the car. I need a one on one chat with my best friend, okay?”

Peter nodded and just headed toward Rhodey’s SUV in the parking lot.

“Tones, I know what you’re thinking. He just told you he’s going back to Spider-Manning and who's going to look out for him if he gets in over his head. Don’t worry. We talked about it. Morgan’s in charge now. JUST KIDDING. I’ve got it. If he gets in over his head then I’ll take care of it. This is your end of watch. I’ll take it from here.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS. (I WORKED ENDLESS HOURS ON THESE STORIES. PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK.)
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
